TMNT The next chapter
by Karlina101
Summary: Leo looked up Raph with weary anger. "You want to be leader so bad? Fine. Lets see how much a leader you are. I quit."
1. Chapter 1

Karlina: Hey guys! Karlina101 here with my first fanfic EVAR. I've been thinking this one up for a while so I want to give it a shot.

Jenny: Which is what it's going to be when people read this, I mean seriously-

Karlina: Don't you dare spill the plot Jen! We talked about this, anyways please don't chew me out if it's not the best. And ignore Jen over there, she's my co-editor. Am I forgetting anything?

Jenny: Yup, she doesn't own tmnt of any kind. Thank the Gods…

Karlina: HEY!

It was a cold September evening when Raphael leaned against the wall of his room, thinking. His anger was ticking off like a bomb, second. He stared into space and began to wonder what his older brother Leonardo (Leo) was doing. Again it hit him, making his heart sink to his stomach.

Leo was leaving today, for a whole six months to a year on training. Raph punched the brick wall to his left. How could Master Splinter, his father, send Leo away on TRAINING?! He could train well enough here! If it was up to him, Raphael, he would never let Leo leave on his own. Who knows what could happen if he didn't have the backup of his brothers! It was already proven that Leo could end up in serious trouble on his own.

But it wasn't his decision. In fact, Splinter had hardly said a word to him since their argument on Leo's departure. Leo had taken the news well; he even seemed excited about it. That was another thing Raph was ticked about.

Raph sighed, and leaned further into the wall resting the back of his head against it, trying to ward off the mass headache he was getting. It happened whenever you were a hot-head. He couldn't help but think of how the Lair was going to be without his brother. The Lair, his home, is located in the middle of the sewer in New York City. Why you ask? Because if you couldn't already tell, these brothers and their "father" aren't normal. In fact they they're not even human. What are they? Well I'll tell you. There teenage mutant ninja turtles. And Master Splinter is a giant talking gray rat, who happens to be a master in the martial arts. He trained his "sons" as he called them to be ninjas. This is exactly why he was sending Leo away on training.

Raph was pulled away from his thoughts by his younger brother, Michelangelo. "Hey Raph, come on its time to go!" Mikey called up from the ground floor. Raph joined Mikey and his other brother, Donatello (Don or Donny) and Master Splinter. They started off. "Where are we going to meet up with Casey and April?"Raph asked as they walked to the exit. "We are meeting them at the harbor." Master Splinter replied. Casey and April are the only human friends that the turtles have, and they have a lot of friends (and enemies) but most of them aren't human (or on the planet). Casey and April had been on a lot of adventures with the turtles, often to near deaths. But they always laughed about it afterwards. They were also heartbroken about Leo.

"Where is Leo?" Mikey asked, Don replied. "I think he's on the rooftops near the harbor." They jumped on the exit plank and into the surface world. -*- It was dusk, and the sun was very dimly lit on the building tops. Leonardo breathed in the evening air, with the chilly New York tint. It was so familiar, how could he leave it? He fought down another wave of panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He didn't want to leave; there was so much to do here! But he didn't have a choice, it was decided. Ever since day one of this nightmare Leo had pretended to be excited, but in truth, he was scared out of his shell. He didn't know where he was going, or when he was coming back, if he was coming back.

He adjusted his bag strap that was around his chest like a sash. From where he crouched, he could see the sun setting in the ocean, with its fire like center and bloody crimson outline melting into the waves. He turned to see the ships bobbing in the water, their flags waving merrily in the auburn breeze. As he looked around at the familiar sights of happy and hurtful events, it gave him a slight sense of peace; he would be here again in six months. He hoped he would last that long. "Hey Leo, are you going to day dream all day? Come on!" Mikey called from below. They headed off.

They met up with Casey and April at the New York Harbor. Casey tall and with shoulder length black hair. April was in her usual tank top and her orange hair in a bun. They talked to Leo for a bit, giving him advice and well wishes. Then they spoke with Master Splinter. Finally it was time to go. As the ship that Leo was stowing away on was loading, Leo took Raph aside.

"Raph I need to talk to you. I'm going to be gone for a while and I need you to look after everyone." Raph glared at him. "Why should you care? You're leaving us, that takes away all your responsibility doesn't it?" Leo looked at him for a moment , then smiled and shook his head at him.

"Do you really think that I want to go?" Raph looked at him in astonishment "You mean, you don't?" Leo replied "Of course not! I would never leave you guys if I had the choice!" "Then why are you going if you don't want to?" Raph questioned, Leo responded "Because I have to Raph. It comes with growing up. You'll understand someday. Just be happy you're not a leader."

There was silence between them. All that sounded was the cry of gulls circling above, and the ships bells ringing. Raph looked into Leo's face. His brother, his leader, the only one who would listen and understand, like a second father. Leo could be very impatient at times, but he would get you through anything. I mean ya, they did buck heads more often than not. But they were brothers, and Raph did respect him even if he wished he could punch the perfection out of him sometimes,

"You don't have to go." Raph muttered, looking away glaring. Leo put a hand on his shoulder. "I have to Raph, we won't be apart for too long, I promise. Until then, look after the family-"

He was interrupted by the call of "All aboard!" He was hurried to finish his orders. "Don't get into trouble, make sure Don and Mikey stay on track, and DON'T GET INTO FIGHTS UNLESS YOU HAVE TO." Raph responded. "Yes Leo and I'll look after everyone. I promise." Leo nodded and hugged him. That sense of security was one that Raph would never forget. Leo pulled away and jumped onto the storage dock and ducked out of sight. His face appeared a moment later threw a porthole. He waved to them, and they waved back, and watched until the ship disappeared completely.

ONE YEAR LATER… "Donny, we got a letter from Leo!"Mikey called running into the kitchen and skidding to a halt in front of him. Don said

"Really?!That's the first one in months! "Then Raph walked in. "Did someone say letter?" "Yea Casey just gave it me five minutes ago." Mikey panted "Well don't just stand there, open it!"Don said. Mikey did, then he handed it to Don, who read aloud.

"Dear Turtles, sorry I haven't written in so long, a lot's been going on and I don't have time to explain. I'm on my way back to New York-"

"Really?! It's about time!" Mikey said. Raph wacked Mikey on the head so he would be silent. Don continued.

"I'm on my way back to New York and should arrive by September 24-" ""That's tomorrow!" Mikey shouted. This time Raph shoved him off his chair. "And I thought you should know. Don't bother picking me up, I'm coming straight to the Lair. I can't wait to see you and everyone else. See you soon. Leo." "We better get everything ready! He'll be here tomorrow!" Mikey said getting up.

"Why? It's only Leo." Raph said. Mikey replied."Yeah, and Leo hasn't been here in a year! Who knows how much he's missed! Donny breakin a hacking world record, you beating up Hun so much is in the hospital, Senseis new cake addiction, etc, etc!" He was out the door before he could even finish his sentence.

Raph looked at Don with a wary eye. "Were in trouble aren't we?" Don just shrugged and grinned a little, "At least Leo will get the worst of it," Don eyes looked wistful "I miss him." Raph grunted in response, than an odd thought struck him, "Did Leo's letter sound odd to you? The whole "there's too much to explain"?

Don shrugged. "You know Leo, he's always cryptic. It is odd though." He sighed and started walking after Mikey. "You'd better help with this, or Mikeys going to pull a fast one."

Raph grunted and stood. There was something odd about his bro, but he was going to worry about that later. For now, he would just settle for kicken his shelled behind when he got back.

Karlina: That wasn't so bad, considering.

Jenny: You could say that….

Karlina: R&R people! They make me happy!

Jenny: And who wouldn't want that…

Karlina: *grumble grumble….*


	2. chapter 2

On the night of his arrival, everything was ready. The movie was picked, the popcorn set, and everyone was excited. Except for Raph, who seemed moodier than usual. They stayed up as long as they could but were asleep by the time Leo arrived.

Leo came in only wearing giant overcoat and only one of his Kattanas (Japanese sword). He put in it his room and quickly washed his face. Then he went to his closet, using his right shoulder to keep it opened, he rummaged through the neatly placed boxes in there until he came across his spare mask. He grimaced and put it on. He silently closed his closet

He went to the doorway and stared down at his brothers.

Mikey was splayed across the couch, his hand hanging precariously above his face. Donny was sitting in his favorite chair by the TV and computer, his head lolled to the side.

And Raph was sitting in the chair farthest from his favorite, which was closest to the door. No, he was sitting on the whole other side of the room. Translation; he was not happy to have Leo back.

Leo grimaced again; this was going to be a long short visit. Why had he even come back? They were eventually going to find out. But he just needed to pretend nothing had changed. That nothing was ever going to change. At least he wasn't angry, no, furious, like last time….

Leo shook his head, then turned away and yawned. Then, without bothering to take off his jacket, jumped into his hammock where he slept, and fell asleep.

Morning came way too quickly for Leo. He had learned to be a heavy sleeper, but it was hard to be when Don and Mikey came running into his room like a cannon shot crying "Leo!" They jumped on top of him and they all fell to the ground. When they got up Don whacked Leo on the head. "You should have woken us up! We've been waiting all night!" He said while Mikey nearly strangled Leo with a hug. Don had to wrench him off.

Just then Raph walked in and leaned against the door frame, his arms and legs crossed.

"Hey." He said, and Leo grinned. "Hey."He replied. When Raph said nothing, his grin faded.

"Uh, welcome back." Raph said raising his arms than dropping them. "Thanks." Leo said staring at him. Raph just turned than left.

"Ok spill, what's going on with Raph?" Leo said turning to Don, who replied; "Nothing, he's just been moody lately. He's probably just angry that you didn't wake him up when you got here." Leo turned and looked at the door, tugging at his jacket with one hand. Something flashed across his eyes, but disappeared within an instant. "Anyway, I better go see Master Splinter." He said, and headed out the door.

Mikey and Don went down to the kitchen, followed shortly by Leo and Splinter. Then Raph came, and sat not in his usual chair, that was next to Leo's, but on the other side of the table, away from him. Leo narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

He studied Raph. He looked the same. His red mask dirty and weapons gleaming. But he seemed extremely agitated. Not a good sign of the cooperation he needed if he was going to get this right.

"Hey Leo, what do you want for breakfast?" Mikey asked, interrupting his thoughts. Leo quickly put on a fake smile and said, "That's ok Mikey, I'll do myself." He started to get up, but Don appeared behind him like an apparition, and gave him the dreaded Doctoral Brother stare. "No way, I don't think so. You just got home and need to rest. I can see the bags under your eyes." Don said pushing him firmly back in his chair. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

A flash of unease went thru Leo's eyes, though it's gone in an instant. He opened his mouth to protest, but just sighed and said "Cereal is fine." he settled back in his chair and leaned back. "So Donny, what's been going on since I left?" Leo asked. "Nothing much, I got an online job as a 24 hour electronic helper. Mikey has started to learn discipline."Don snorted a bit and Leo raised his nonexistent eyebrows. "And I think Casey has started to like other sports besides Hockey. Sensei's eating a lot more cake than he should," Don gave a pointed look towards Splinter, who was very conveniently looking away innocently. "And that's pretty much it; I think the bad guys knew you were out of town, Leo, because crime has been at an all time low."

Don sat down with a glass of orange juice. "But enough about us lets here about you. Where did you go? Splinter said you had to find your own way but you never said where in your letters. "

"I went to South America, very tropical place." Leo said turning in his chair to face Don. "Lots of jungles, I found an underground cave in the central part. Once I blocked all the leeks it became quite comfortable. So Raph, what's up? You've hardly said a word since I got here."Leo turned to Raph, who was looking down at the table with slightly narrow eyes. He usually did that when he was agitated.

"Finally noticed me then?" Raph said with a slight snap. "Thought you forgotten me." Leo retorted. "It's hard to forget someone who's so quite."

"Ok guys this is a nice day, let's try to enjoy it. Mikey, how's that cereal going?" Don said, sensing a fight on its way. Mikey responded."Done, here Leo, I wasn't sure how much milk you used to put on it, so I kind of put a lot." He sheepishly put a swimming pool of cereal in front of Leo. Leo took one look at it and burst out laughing. It was kind of a hoarse laugh that sounded like he hadn't laughed in a long time. Mikey and Don joined in and all had tears in their eyes when they finally needed to breath.

"Oh man, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Thanks Mikey, this is great." Leo said as he took a mouth full. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Karlina: Not bad eh? Im I little disappointed in my readers, no ones reviewed…

Jenny: Not a big deal, once word gets out this will be a hit.

Karlina: R&R PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Karlina: Thank you to my most wonderful reviewers, **imawordbender, NokaKomi and phoennix**, for the great reviews, keep em coming! Its inspirational ****!**

**Jenny: She doesn't own TMNT of any kind. By the way, she's trying different styles so don't be alarmed if the dialoge or whatever looks different in between chapters. Trying to find out what works best for us. **

**Karlina: ENJOY!**

_Previously:_

_Leo took one look at it and burst out laughing. It was kind of a hoarse laugh that sounded like he hadn't laughed in a long time. Mikey and Don joined in and all had tears in their eyes when they finally needed to breath. _

"_Oh man, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Thanks Mikey, this is great." Leo said as he took a mouth full. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

**Chapter 3**

Raph wasn't a happy turtle, to say the least. The minute Leo had walked in Raph just knew there was going to a giant screw up somewhere. Don't get him wrong, Raph cared for Leo to no end, but there was just something about Leo that always aggravated him in every single piont. It was like Leo had this weird auto-must- irritate-Raphel-and-make-him-look –like-a-fool mechanism. And watching Leo talking to Mikey and Donny, eating breakfast and hardly glancing his way was not helping.

"So Raph, what's up? You've hardly said a word since I got here."

Raph was jerked out of his musings by Leo's abrupt question. He looked up and saw Leo looking at him with, gods give him patience, that stupid quirked eye brow's of his. Raph HATED that look. It was the one that Leo was asking him a question but already knew the answer. It made him want to punch him right here…

"Finally noticed me then?" Raph said with a slight snap. Gatta keep it cool, gatta keep it cool. "Thought you forgotten me." Leo retorted. "It's hard to forget someone who's so quite."

"Ok guys this is a nice day, let's try to enjoy it. Mikey, how's that cereal going?" Don said, quickly turning to Mikey with the not-so-masked desperate look. Don always did that when Leo and Raph were about to raise their hackles at each other. Not that Raph minded. He had actually come to appreciate Don's interference quite a bit in the last year. Ever since…

Mikey spun around with a brilliant smile, opening his eyes a little wider and showing of his eyes and white teeth. He quickly glanced at Don then went to Leo.

"Done, here Leo, I wasn't sure how much milk you used to put on it, so I kind of put a lot." He sheepishly put a swimming pool of cereal in front of Leo. Leo glanced down and burst out laughing. Raph almost jumped in his chair.

It wasn't because the laugh was creepy or sudden it was just, weird.

It was kind of a hoarse laugh that sounded like he hadn't laughed in a long time. Mikey and Don joined in and all had tears in their eyes when they finally needed to breath. Leo straightened up and rubbed his face while still gasping a little.

"Oh man, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Thanks Mikey, this is great." Leo said as he took a mouth full. Raph decided to take the opportunity

"So how come you took so long? You're training period ended months ago."Raph asked, as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

Raph studied his brother. Looking closely, he could tell Leo was worse for wear. From his frayed and ragged jacket to the small tale-tell injuries on him. There was a small burn on his jaw and the bags under his eyes, his hands looked coarse and slightly cracked. The only thing average thing looking about him was his mask, though that was hardly suspicious. The most disturbing thing however was the lack of Kattanas strapped to his shell. He never went without them, unless he was sleeping, but even then they were right next to him. Besides that he looked fine. But something was different, something Raph couldn't quite place. There was almost a wary way about Leo, like he was on his guard, but that was ridiculous.

"And you haven't sent word to us in months." He continued.

"I ran into a bit of trouble back in the area I was staying. Some groups of men were terrorizing a village near where I was staying." Leo said, looking down into his cereal as he ate.

"So you taught them a lesson, eh?" Mikey said nudging Leo with his elbow with a smirk. "Or did they run screaming to their mamma's when they saw you?" He immediately, to Raph's dismay anyway, got the actors look and started a high pitched impression of panicking humans. "Help, Help! A giant talking turtle is going to eat me! Run for your lives! The world is going to the turtles!" Including the motions, the look, and basically everything that made Raph just want to face plant. Don fell out of his chair laughing

"They ran all right." Leo murmured, looking away from his family. Then a weird shadow went over his eyes, though only for a second. No one noticed, except for Raph who had been watching closely. Raph looked at the high ceiling, nothing could have blocked the light, so what was the shadow? Must have been trick of the light he decided. He turned his attention back to Leo, who was back to looking at Raph and slightly grinning as he continued, though he also looked serious.

"The reason I haven't been able to write is because they closed all the entrances to the jungle where I was staying. It was too difficult to get out with those watch towers and spotlights they set up."

He had the amazing ability to be serious while also being humored. Raph found it disturbing.

"So how'd you get out?" Mikey asked, suddenly looking curiously at Leo. Needless to say, squirrel.

Leo smiled a little wryly "I found a way. It wasn't easy but I managed." He coughed into his jacket.

Don got up suddenly looking at Leo's jacket with new found dislike.

"Leo let me wash that jacket for you, it's filthy." Don said reaching for it.

"No!" Leo said jumping in his seat. There was a pause, and Leo quickly, though noticeably, amended it.

"I mean, no Don, that's ok, I'm really comfortable in it. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower, haven't been able to take one in a while, later. "

He got up and walked straight to the bathroom.

Everyone stared after him in shock, then-

"What was all that about?" Mikey said looking at the others. "I thought he was going to jump out of his shell for a second."

Don looked after Leo in concern, then being the nerd he was, filed it and turned to Mike.

"I don't know Mikey, but jumpy forgot towels. Raph could you take him some?"

"Fine, I'll be his maid." Raph grumbled as he did, and walked to the bathroom door.

"Yo Leo you forgot towels." Raph said banging on the door slightly, Leo's muffled voice responded.

"That's ok Raph, I'll get them in a minute, could you leave them right there?"

"What's the point of that? Here I'll bring them in." said Raph in a skeptical tone, then Leo replied in a definitive voice.

"No, Raph, that's ok, just leave them right there."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Raph snapped. He put down the towel and went to his room. Punching bag time.

**R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Karlina: OMG guys, thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me. Thanks to **_Ninjabot01, Ninja, Guest, Just Call Me J, k0k02417 _ and _Rose black dragon___**(if it's a 5'd's reference I totally get it, otherwise ignore this) for the previous chapters reviews, you guys ROCK! **

**Jenny: Seriously guys, if you keep up the awesome reviews that we might actually finish this one! These reviews really get her pumped up and willing to write. Any helpful pointers are really appreciated!**

**Karlina: I don't own TMNT of any kind. R&R and enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

Leo breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Raph stomp away, no doubt to go kill his punching bag. As the red head walked way, Leo locked the door and turned towards the shower.

Looking around it was easy to believe that five males had made their lives here in peaceful way. Well, at least, as peaceful as it could get.

The bathroom was _huge_, with six sinks, four showers and plenty of space to move around. And each of them had a separate area, so no fighting over the bathroom like they used to in the old Lairs. As in their own showers, sink, etc.

Leo walked over to his specific area, and shrugged off the jacket and mask. Looking at his ragged jacket, he could see why Don would be concerned. He scowled; germaphopes. Now he needed to wash it.

Stepping into the shower, Leo closed his eyes and sunk into a sitting position on the floor. Resting his head on his knees, he replayed over the morning so far and looked for any openings for the needed cooperation. He sighed when he realized there weren't any.

As Leo let the water pour around him, he listened to the beating of his heart. Beating like a caged bird, whose flaps were numbered.

He thought back to his original plan, of just making that stupid phone call. Of just setting aside his pride and listening when he should of. How exactly does one explain his situation exactly? He imagined calling home and saying in a bright voice,

"_Hey Mikey, how are you? Ya everything's fine here, found out I'm dying today, so you get all my stuff!" "Hi Raph, still playing vigilante? Oh that's fine, I'm gonna die in a year so it's all cool."_

Yeah, not going to work.

Ugh, if he was still angry he'd probably start beating the wall again, though what good would that do? He'd come to except it…..right, 'coarse he did.

So now here he was, back at the Lair of the lions with shells, and was trying to set everything in order. Geez, how he was going to eventually tell them he'll never know, especially Splinter.

Splinter….

That talk had been hell. Not only did he have to lie to his master about his progress but he had to stay straight and tall. He could already imagine his reaction. As well as the other's.

Raph would be furious, probably start trying to beat him up.

Don would try to whittle himself away looking for a cure.

Mikey would freak.

And Splinter would start the barbs, prods and the "I'm disappointed in you Leonardo" with the glare to match.

He could picture them so vividly it scared him.

Now to the check list of things he needed to accomplish in six months, before the symptoms started showing.

1) Raph would lead of course; Leo would start handing the baton to him during this visit.

2) He would have Don be more social with the rest of them, and have family time be priority rather than a pass time.

3) Mikey would start paying more attention, be a bit more of a confidante to his bros rather than just the light. Maybe adding a little more confidence to him would work too.

4) And then the demon number; to get Splinter to lay off on Raph when he became leader. Leo would not stand for Splinter to constantly bombard him with the demands that Leo had to grow up with. Splinter would be supportive rather than constantly question him.

That was basically Leo's bucket list. Real exciting huh?

He couldn't help but snicker to himself a little; his brothers would totally love that he had a bucket list and much more what was on it. He could see them now, throwing roses and proclaiming what a joyous thing it was, that Leo was spending the rest of his life doing.

Well sarcasm aside, he finally faced the hardest thing of all of them. He was going to rebuild his relationship with his brothers. The thought itself was just exhausting. He knew he and Raph had….issues, but he needed Raph to depend on Don and Mikey, not just himself or Casey. Maybe Casey could-no. No no no. Casey could not hold water, plus he would just ask to many questions. Maybe Leo could inplant a couple of ideas into his head, but that was risky. He'd think about it; If he got to it.

Leo tapped his knee, was that all? Yes, he thought so. Wait, one last detail…

He lay there awhile, simply letting himself stay in the moment. Then he sighed and stood up. Mikey would be pounding on the door soon, complaining that he was using too much water; they lived in the sewers in a island for shell's sake….

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_Previously: _

_Then he sighed and stood up. Mikey would be pounding on the door soon, complaining that he was using too much water; they lived in the sewers in an island for shell's sake…_

Things seemed to settle down after Leo came out of the shower, though he was far from out of the woods. As soon as he was out, Donny tried to haul him off into his "check up" a.k.a examination, but Leo managed to somehow avoid it.

That alone bewildered, as well as angered Raph. Leo had always been the one dragging **them **to Donny as soon as he saw them so much as sniffle. But then again, he was Leo. Mr. High and Mighty I'm too good for examinations because I'm god or something like that.

All of this just made Raph punch his bag harder, imagining it as Leo's head so that he could knock some humility into him. If only he could get a couple minutes of time frozen, in the middle of an ambush so he could just knock him into the next…

"Raph?"

Raph internally jumped and glanced at the entrance of his room, which to most would resemble a garage. He scowled a little, looking at Mr. Fashionable. What was with the jacket anyway? Donny was the one who got cold easily…

"Earth to Raph, you still here?"

"I'm still here you moron, but keep that up and you won't be."

Leo tilted his head a little, leaning against the frame and looking conversational. "Still mad at me I'm guessing?"

Raph snorted, giving a roundhouse kick to the bag while pretending to block. "What gave it away?"

Leo shrugged, "Simply observed."

Raph glared a little "Like you could observe anything that doesn't have to do with any of your snotty honor building battles that just get into anyone else's way? How's Karai by the way? I but she has sure missed your dum nonsense."

He was trying to get a rise out of him, Raph knew it. He missed his particular tick Leo off moments. He never took his eyes off of the swinging bag, increasing the tempo.

Leo grinned a little "I'm sure she has, haven't seen her though. And ya, I think I finally have; though it's still debatable. Hey, where are you in graduation?"

Raph was shocked enough to stop swinging and stare at his brother. Had Leo just….agreed with him? And on an insult? Since when did he care about his graduation?

Leo raised his eye ridge and waited for Raph to resemble his broken brain. Raph finally seemed to snap out of it when the bag hit him square in the side of the head.

"Youch! Damn bag!" Raph cursed as he rubbed the side of head. Leo snickered a little, and Raph turned to glower at him.

"Why do you ask? Never cared before." Raph growled.

Leo snorted at that and rolled his eyes a little. He tilted till he was resting on the door frame, crossing his arms and grinned a little.

"I've always cared, just should have shown it more. I'm asking because I was thinking that since you're older than Donny and Mike we should just make sure you…well, acknowledge it."

Raph raised an eye ridge and faced him fully. Now this was interesting.

"How so?"

Leo glanced off and shrugged innocently. "We've, as in you and I, have never really spent any alone time together without the clan status in the way so I figured that we could, I don't know, go out on the rooftops and see how much advantage I can get you over the guys. With your personal skills, and topside knowledge, all I'll need to do is polish up your little trophy and boom. You're graduated."

Raph's eyes widened. Was Leo….trying to give him a unfair advantage over the **his **little brothers? Not to mention they would be doing it without-

"Did Splinta put you up to this?" Raph asked suspiciously. That had to the reason. Leo never did anything unfair or dishonest.

Leo's face froze for a second-staring at him- than he couldn't seem to hold back the snicker that rented his system. The snicker quickly turned into a giggle, than escalated to a short laugh that Leo had to cover his mouth with.

Raph was at a loss; he didn't have a clue what was so funny about the question, much less why Leo laughed at it. Leo **never** laughed this much. This was…what? Twice in one day? They were lucky to have him laugh twice a week.

"Whats so funny?" Raph demanded; Leo was starting to freak him out.

Leo quickly regained control of himself.

"Sorry Raph; I don't go to Splinter for everything you know. No this is just me helping a little bro be a big bro. Besides, I gatta make sure someone keeps control of Mikey when he needs it. You're the best qualified for the job. Is it wrong that I want some training time with my bro?"

Raph was seriously concerned now. He didn't know what happened to Leo but it was just….weird.

But Leo never asked for this before. He never wanted to give him any kind of advantage over the guys, and who was Raph to say no?

"I…guess not. When you want to do this? I'm game."

Leo grinned, "Sweet; meet you tonight after practice."

"Should I bring any extras?"

"Na, just yourself and anything you want to improve."

Leo turned to leave, than backtracked and looked Raph square in the eye.

"Do me a favor will you? Don't tell anyone about this."

Raph nodded numbly at him, and Leo was gone in a blink of a eye. Raph stumbled back and sat on his hammock numbly.

What just happened?

_**Review people! The more the views the quicker I work!**_

_**Ok I got a little game going. we all know Leo is master at strategy, so my game for the chapter is: who can tell me what strategy did he use the most if any?**_

_**The first person to get it right gets a virtual cookie and a pat on the head!**_

_**Or, jot down any idea for this story they have and I'll try to use it in here.**_

_**You have to win though!**_

_**I'll continue this kinda competition every chapter so everyone has a chance.**_

_**And if you don't win, just leave some motivational review for me ok? They really help me get going to want to write the next chapter.**_

_**So, review and happy reading!**_


End file.
